Worth Fighting For
by TheAnnoyingVoice
Summary: The well known pirate, Sephiroth, has kidnapped Sora. Will Sora become shark food or will Prince Squall decide Sora's precious enough to rescue him? SquallxSora fluff.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do am I not making any profit from writing this story.

**Author's Note: **This story's on crack, it really is. I was listening to My Oh My by Aqua and was inspired to write something. I figured I hadn't done a SquallxSora fic for a while, so this was born. I don't think it's the greatest thing I've ever written and it was kind of rushed, but I decided to put it up anyway for your guy's amusement. A quick side note: I am still working on my other stories, going back and forth whenever I'm inspired to continue one, so if you're worried I'll abandon them and never update again, you can put your minds at rest. I'm not like that. I won't leave you guys hanging. I just suffer continuously from boughts of writer's block.

Anyways, one more thing before I stop going on about whatever. Thanks a bunch everyone for all the reviews, favorites, alerts. It really boosts my confidence. ^^

**Warnings:** Mild swearing

* * *

><p><em>I have Sora. I trust you know the rest.<em>

- Sephiroth

Squall raised an eyebrow at the short message he awoke to pinned to the wall by an arrow. He wasn't entirely concerned about the young brunet mentioned in the message, but he decided he would humor the pirate and go get his boyfriend back. He got dressed, taking his time. It was only fair to give Sephiroth a head start before he tracked him down and fought him for Sora. He pulled a forest green jerkin over his head and slipped on some pants. Next came his cloak, faded brown, and probably not the best to go with his current attire, but he didn't really care.

Once he was ready, he went down to the stables, selected a black mare and was off. He would probably need a boat, or maybe a nice ship. But then again, he was only planning to defeat Sephiroth and bring Sora back home. So a boat it was.

He paid a nice price for said boat and was off, the wind in his favor. He drifted across the ocean, looking around for the pirate's ship. He didn't see anything except for the vast expanse of blue water that seemed to stretch endlessly past the horizon. Night soon fell and Squall fell asleep, only to be awakened later by the sound of seagulls calling to one another as they circled above him. He was aware of an intense heat and slowly blinked his eyes opened, nearly blinded by the brightness of the sun.

Squall shifted from where he was laying in the little boat and sat up, squinting against the bright light as stormy grey eyes searched the horizon for anything that resembled a ship. Finally he saw something. He reached for his telescope, adjusting it to focus and smirked to himself when he was able to make out the pirate's ship. The familiar grey flag with the design of Sephiroth's sword adorning it blew softly in the wind.

He put down the telescope and picked up an oar, deciding to row to get him to the ship faster. When he finally caught up with Sephiroth's ship, he used his dagger to climb up the side of the ship until he reached the lifeboats that hung over the side then climbed the rest of the way up from there. He got to the top and peered over the side to make sure the coast was clear. No one was on deck, but he did see Sora, tied against the mast's pillar, looking scared and confused.

He happened to look in Squall's direction then and his eyes widened in relief in happiness. He looked like he was about to call out Squall's name, but Squall frowned, shaking his head. Sora blinked and curled his lips in, fortunately getting the message and remained silent.

Squall then saw Sephiroth come out of the captain's cabin and ducked back down, listening quietly as he spoke to his young captive.

"Nearly two days. It appears he is not coming."

"You're wrong!" Sora growled, struggling against the ropes. "He's out there, I know he is! He loves me!"

"If he loved you, he'd have rescued you before we even got to the shore."

Sora scowled. "Ok. Let's say he doesn't come then. What do you plan to do with me?"

Sephiroth appeared to think this over and Sora glanced over at the side of the ship where he last saw Squall. There was no sign of him now. It was like he wasn't even there to begin with. Had Sora imagined it?

"Perhaps I'll make you my slave. My crew is hardly doing their job, and the deck needs a good scrub."

"I'd rather be fed to the sharks."

"That can be arranged."

Sora whined softly. He didn't plan on Sephiroth actually agreeing with him.

"Ooor you could just let me go?"

"Hn. Nice try." Sephiroth took quick, deliberate steps toward Sora who flinched away as much as he could. He pulled his long sword out from his belt and pointed it just below Sora's chin, making him gulp.

"Maybe I should just end your pathetic life right here."

"Uh…I'm not really sure I like that idea." Sora mumbled, closing his eyes tightly upon seeing a terrifying smirk on Sephiroth's face. "But it's your decision! J-just make it quick…"

"Get away from him." Squall finally chose to show himself making Sora gasp from relief and aim a joyful smile at his boyfriend.

Sephiroth turned, poison green eyes narrowing, but the smirk remained. "Prince Squall. I'm not surprised. But you are rather late."

"Whatever." Squall jumped down on the deck, drawing his own sword. "I don't appreciate you taking what belongs to me. Let him go."

Sephiroth chuckled and pointed his sword at Squall. "Fight me for him then."

"With pleasure."

Their swords clashed, and Squall skillfully avoided a potentially fatal attack. He slashed out, but Sephiroth's ridiculously long sword blocked Squall's. Sora watched on with wide eyes, cringing whenever Sephiroth came close to injuring his beloved prince.

Moments later Squall managed to sneak up behind Sephiroth and simply bring the flat of his sword down upon the silver haired pirate's head. He was instantly knocked out and Squall quickly cut Sora free. They embraced, and Squall leaned down to deliver a passionate kiss to the younger brunet which was returned with equal fervor. When they pulled back for air, Sora sighed happily and leaned his head on Squall's shoulder.

"He was going to feed me to the sharks," he murmured. Squall chuckled softly and kissed the top of his head.

"That's a much swifter death than being marooned on an island."

"Yeah well he didn't say anything about that and I wasn't about to suggest it." Sora looked down at the unconscious man mere inches away from them. "Um…what are you going to do about him?"

Squall followed his gaze. He thought for a minute. "Drop him off at the nearest island."

Sora grinned. "Payback's such a bitch." He paused. "What about his crew?"

"As far as I'm concerned they listen to me now. But they can stay with their captain."

And so that's exactly what happened. The first deserted island Squall came across he forced the crew into the water, making sure they took Sephiroth with them since the man was still unconscious due to a well placed kick in the head upon any signs of him waking up. After Squall rid the ship of the pirates, he turned the ship in the direction of home and two days later they returned.

After they were welcomed home and attended the victory feast, Squall and Sora headed to their chambers, carrying Sora bridal style. Once alone, he dropped him on the bed and straddled the smaller body. Sora smiled up at him, blushing lightly, but his eyes shone with adoration.

"I love you, Squall." He whispered, lifting his hands, running his fingers through the prince's shaggy hair.

Squall didn't say anything for a long time and Sora wondered if he even felt the same feelings, but then Squall's usually serious features softened and he placed a hand on Sora's cheek. Without a word, he leaned in and kissed him. And Sora's smile widened not needing to hear those special words from him now. That kiss spoke volumes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope you enjoyed that. A quick little fact about the making of this story, the title is inspired by the song A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan. It seemed to fit and I was hard-pressed trying to think of a name. Let me know your thoughts and opinion, if I did alright, etc. Thanks. ^^


End file.
